1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for importance sampling based time-dependent reliability prediction.
2. Background Art
Conventional systems and methods for long term (i.e., time-dependent) reliability prediction are typically inaccurate in some examples and computationally intensive, hence expensive, in other examples. In particular, accurate, rapid, inexpensive vehicle component long term reliability prediction can be especially problematic where the components degrade due to time-dependent effects such as multiple exposures to relatively small terrain and load related forces and corrosive environment effects.
Thus, there exists a need and an opportunity for an improved system and method for long term vehicle component reliability prediction. Such an improved system and method may overcome one or more of the deficiencies of the conventional approaches.